SmashTV Presents: Kipp
SmashTV Presents: Kipp is an upcoming traditional animated holiday adventure comedy film directed by Rob Renzetti and produced by SmashTV Animation. Like previous animated films, the film will not be a parody in the series and will be based on a concept from Renzetti and Seth Rogen & Evan Goldberg, who have collaborated with SmashTV multiple times in the past. Part of the SmashTV Presents franchise, the film will be released in December 2020 in select theaters and on the SmashTV Network. PLOT The film focuses on Kipp (Owen Vaccaro), a 14-year old elf working at Santa's Workshop who tries to break free from his totalitarian society while also trying to win the affection of an elf he loves. CAST *Owen Vaccaro as Kipp, a 14-year old elf and an employee at Santa's Workshop and main protagonist who tries to break free from his totalitarian society. *Sophia Lillis as Erica, a 14-year old elf, employee of Santa's Workshop, and love interest of Kipp. *Jacob Tremblay as Linus, a 12-year old elf, employee of Santa's Workshop, Erica's brother, and best friend of Kipp. *Dennis Quaid as General Boris, the head general of the elf soldiers and father of Erica & Linus who is the main antagonist of the film. *Bryan Cranston as Santa Claus, the head of the North Pole who delivers presents to children all over the world on Christmas Day. *Emma Thompson as Mrs. Claus, the co-head of the North Pole and wife of Santa who's in charge of all operations of Santa's Workshop. *Samuel L Jackson as Murdock, an old reindeer whom Kipp and Erica befriend. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Ulrich, Kipp's father who is a veteran Elf Soldier / Lieutenant before retiring in order to spend time with his wife and make sure his son has a bright future. *Michelle Dockery as Nadia, Kipp's mother who is a veteran Elf Soldier / Lieutenant before retiring in order to spend time with her husband and make sure her son has a bright future. *Tom Cruise as Rocko, a brave 16-year old elf soldier and Kipp's best friend. *Danny DeVito as Frosty The Snowman, a snowman who comes to life when a magic hat is put on his head. *Laura Bailey as Rudolph, a reindeer and one of Santa's flyers who has a red nose. *Chadwick Boseman as Dasher, a reindeer and one of Santa's flyers. *Jack Whitehall as Dancer, a reindeer and one of Santa's flyers. *Jim Carter as Prancer, a reindeer and one of Santa's flyers who is the leader of the Sleigh Team. *Jodie Whittaker as Vixen, a reindeer and one of Santa's flyers. *Richard "Ninja" Blevins as Comet, a reindeer and one of Santa's flyers. *Maya Rudolph as Cupid, a reindeer and one of Santa's flyers. *Imelda Staunton as Donner, a reindeer and one of Santa's flyers. *Jess Harnell as Blitzen, a reindeer and one of Santa's flyers. *Christopher "Marshmello" Comstock as Dusky, an elf soldier. *Andrew "Z-2" Burton as Niles, an elf soldier and best friend of Dusky. *Lewis Lovhaug as General Putters, an elf general and friend of Boris. *Marlon Wayans as Lt. J Present, a high-ranking elf lieutenant and best friend of Rocko. *Kathryn Hahn as Kathy, an elf working at Santa's Workshop who's in charge of making sure all toys are made properly. *Vinny Pizzapasta as Vinny, an elf working at Santa's Workshop and Mrs. Claus' assistant. *Aimee Carrero as Macy, an elf working at Santa's Workshop, friend of Vinny, and Mrs. Claus' assistant. *Gabriella Graves as Haley, an elf working at Santa's Workshop and one of Kipp's friends. *Sean Giambrone as Benjamin, an elf working at Santa's Workshop and one of Kipp's friends who is also Haley's love interest. *Sunny Suljic as Gallop, an elf working at Santa's Workshop and one of Kipp's friends who is also a professional skateboarder and best friend of Benjamin. *Tia Ballard as Gina, Haley, an elf working at Santa's Workshop and one of Kipp's friends who has a crush on Linus. *Joseph Alminawi as General Swiftor, an elf general who's in charge of training newcomer elf soldiers. *TJ Miller as Buttons, an elf soldier whom Kipp, who tries to enroll in the Elf Soldier program, befriends. *Mel Brooks as Mel, an elf psychiatrist.